Epilogue
by Marosss
Summary: Final Battle. Will Harry beat Voldemort once and for all? My first fic! R&R please


They were facing each other once again but this time it won't be fight of scared boy and Dark Lord at the top of his powers, this time it'll be duel of two wizards. This time Harry hasn't got to this conflict incidentally but he willingly tracked Voldemort.

„We meet again and for the last time, Harry Potter. This is last time you crossed my way!" said Voldemort in cold voice.

„I'll deal you once and for all!" responded Harry. Voldemort laughed.

„You can't even imagine my power!"yelled dark wizard, this time laughed Harry.

„There are many things you don't know!" he raised his wand as he speaks. Voldemort still laughing stated:

„Do you think your phoenix friend will save you again? You're ridiculous! Accio wand!" he shouted and pointed his wand to the dead body of Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix's wand landed in his hand.

„So Potter, rise your wand for the last time!" yelled Voldemort and instantly shouted: „CRUCIO".

Harry expected his course, jumped aside and cast a jet of red light toward Voldemort, who easily deflected it. Voldemort laughed even louder.

„You really don't understand that I can't be defeated with your childish spells."

„All right, stop playing games!" he concentrates whole his mind on the Sectumsempra spell and fired it in Voldemort's direction. He stepped aside and shout „CRUCIO". Harry stepped aside as well. They fought for several minutes until Harry get to another part of his plan. He jumped behind statue in the corner of hall.

„Are you regretting your arrogance now?" laughed Voldemort. Harry pulling out a box from pocket shouted: „You should regret your birth!" He opened the box and throw it next to the statue so Voldemort can see it. Bogart showed in a second. Then happened something Harry didn't expect. He didn't know what form will Voldemort's Bogart take but what he seen stunned him. Harry Potter has risen from the box. He heard Voldemort's shouts of killing curse and saw his dodge. Harry's opportunity came but he stumble and fall to the ground. Voldemort instantly realized what is fighting with and neutralized the boggart.

„You don't get me with this!" said Voldemort.

„Maybe not but now I know I'm fulfilling your nightmare." said Harry with laughter, Voldemort got furious. He started to fire curses in deadly rate and Harry barely manage to dodge or cast counter-courses. He thought it's time for next step of his plan. In the moment Voldemort coasted one of his killing courses he made step ahead and shouted:

„PROTEGO GRIFFINDOR!" it was first time he used the spell but he instantly knew he managed it because old glittering shield appeared in front of him. Second later Voldemort's course hit the shield and totally disappeared without doing any harm to Harry. Voldemort was surprised.

„What... How is it possible?" shouted he in anger. Harry calmly answered:

„Maybe I have no idea about your power but you have no idea of mine either!" he laughed

„There is no counter-course!" yelped Voldemort.

„As you had seen there is. You have never studied history of your favourite weapon. Let me instruct you. Avada Kedavra is ancient spell. It came to use about thousands years ago but now you should hold yourself. It was invited by Godric Griffindor. Yes, you heard correct. He soon realized how horrible weapon he gave to the world and he spent all his lifetime searching counter-course. On the edge of death he finally succeeded and died with little more peace in his hearth. He's never known that his course working only in combination with Griffin blood. With another words only man with Griffin blood in his veins can defend himself against this evil course. However as the years passed, Gryffindors stood always against dark wizards and only few of them last out to senility. Four Hundreds years ago Gryffindors died-out. Fortunately a posthumous child was born who passed on the Gryffindor blood. But, like the family was coursed, Gryffindors never spread out and it wasn't common that more than one Gryffindor live at the time. So happened that against the last descendent of Salazar Slyterin stood the last living heir of Godric Gryffindor." Fight started again and Harry easily neutralized all Voldemort's attacks.

„You can turn aside, you can even hit me with some spell but you never can kill me!" laughed Voldemort „I'm immortal!" fight stoped. Harry started to laugh again that took Voldemort off the balance.

„Did you get insane? You can never vanquish me! Even if you somehow kill me, I'll rise again!" Harry laughed even louder.

„You can't get me scared with your menaces. Your are mortal as same as me or your minions which laying around us!"

„Don't be ridiculous, you have seen I returned once!"

„It was three years ago, since that time many things changed." answered Harry without concern.

„You are fool if you believe this!"

„So I probably take off some your self-confidence Do you recognise this?" asked Harry and took out from the pocket the diary that opened Chamber of secrets. A ave of fear crossed Voldemort's face but he regain his emotions very fast.

„Do you think that my immortality laid only in this diary?" laughed Voldemort.

„Surely not. For that yo are too afraid of death. Eh..in the end... death of this piece of your soul take as a revenge for everything you caused to Ginny Weasley!" in this moment Harry's expression changed. All childish face expressions was gone and pure anger shone out of his face. He threw diary between himself and Voldemort and took another thing out of his pocket. Slytherins ring was laying on his hand.

„Albus Dumbledore say hallo to you!" yelled he and ring joined diary on the ground. He took out another object – Hupplepuff's cup.

„This is for every innocent person you killed." something which appeared as a tooth was in his hand.

„I'm not sure you can recognise your servants tooth. It took a while before I got this coursed snake but this is my revenge for Bill, George and Angelina, Cedric and all friends of mine you killed." Harry's voice became sold. In Harry's hand appeared other wand in horror settled in Voldemort's face.

„Wand of Rowena Ravenclaw. Sirius Black and other members of Order of Phoenix regard all best!" Voldemort was highly confused.

„So, five pieces of Voldemort soul are laying in front of us, will be destroying of sixth piece enough? It seems we have everything here. We have manifestation of power of sixteen years old Riddle, we have the rest of a coursed snake and we have here collection of founders which, to your dislike, remain uncompleted because you never stretch your stinky hand to nothing from Gryffindors heritage. How do I know? I gathered whole estate of Godric. I've got sword, hat and I've got his invisible cloak. There's only sixth part of your soul we must deal with!" he paused for a while and look at Voldemort. He saw exactly what he wanted to see. Voldemort wasn't able to hide a flash of triumph in his eyes

„But as you said before – you're immortal, so fighting would be only waste of time... we will speak for another moment." after that he took a white rock from his pocket.

„I won't stress you. This rock is from dumbledore's tomb. Yes, you asked me how I knew this? It was clear that sooner or later you'll make substitute for a diary. I was little surprised b your impudence, on the other hand you'll save me lot of effort. There are greatest darkness under the lamp, I agree but not in case there are guardian You've never understand love and friendship. Dumbledore had mighty friends, even really immortal ones! Friendship of Albus Dumbledore and phoenix Fawkes was too strong to cease to exist with death. Fawkes won't allow anyone to spoil his holy place, your horcrux was destroyed in the moment it was created!" Rock hit the ground. Harry rose his wand but he lowered it instantly.

„I don't have to use Legilimensy to know what you are thinking of. Your cold face are telling me everything I need to know. Yes I know there is one another horcrux! I think that you should checked this one by yourself!" he throw locket, which he and Dumbledore bring from the cave, to Voldemort. He opened it and his irises widened with horror.

„Our story is reaching it's end. Regulus wasn't quite ordinary Deatheater. He was very talented wizard. He discovered your secret as first. Unfortunately he haven't succeeded in destroying it but I accomplished his task." with these words he threw the true locket to the ground.

„Remember Regulus Black, his brother Sirius, Ron Weasley, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, professor Flittwick and all your victims. Memory of them shall go after you for the rest of your life!" rage boil from his voice. Voldemort was completely broken he instantly realised he's mortal. He tried to apparate away but it didn't work.

„Do you think I'm fool? You can't appear from this ancient hall." said Harry in calm voice. Voldemort run toward entrance Harry waved his wand and the entrance collapsed to the pile of wrecks.

„Stand up and fight you coward!" yelled Harry.

„The most important thing is on now! Revenge for Lilly and James Potters and their son Harry!" lightnings flash out his eyes He waved his wand and cast the spell Dumbledore casted two years ago at the ministry and Voldemort made his shield as before.

„You don't want to kill me, Harry Potter? How do you want to destroy me when you aren't able to kill" laughted Voldemort with the madman's smile. Harry took final part of his plan. He concentrates with all his spirit and waved the wand towards Voldemort. He cast his shield once again. Harry's course closing to him with huge speed struck the shield and without any deceleration hit Voldemort's chest. Nothing happened but Harry lowered his arm with wand.

„AVADA KEDAVRA" yelled Voldemort. Nothing happened.

„It's over. The end of Lord Voldemort! Such a nice irony. You were just defeated by course Salazar Slytherin invited I've just taken all your wizarding abilities! A add one more prophecy to you, when the old one was fulfilled. Now, all fear of you pass. You'll be for some time send to your friends dementors but you don't have to bother with it, you won't be there for a long time because you are now on the edge of death. Several last years of your life are ahead you. You are nothing more than muggle now but your body is too damaged. And when your death come you won't get through but you'll be a ghost till the end of the world. You'll have to live on the places you committed the most horrible acts of evil and you'll see people forgetting. You'll have to observe you becoming only a myth, legend. You'll get eternal suffering and oblivion instead of immortality and worshipping as you hoped! No, I didn't want to kill you, this is more cruel." Harry urn away, mutter some words and disappeared.


End file.
